The Poisons Of Severus Snape
by LovemelikesnapelovedlilyALWAYS
Summary: Britney Patters was devastated when she thought that her favorite teacher had died in battle. when she returns to school she learns that not only has he survived but he may need her help...rated M for way future chapters.
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter... Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling...

A/N: This is my first story ever there are a lot of spelling mistakes and I'm sorry for that I do hope that you can enjoy it anyway... the chapters are very short but each chapter is a change in either scene or subject... please review... nice or not... and im always open to opinions...

Chapter 1: Back to School

I sat at the long table with the rest of the Slytherin house as the first years were being sorted.

I knew as soon as I walked through the doors to the Great Hall 6 years ago that I was going to be in Slytherin. It was my destiny. My whole family was in Slytherin. Although, I was in fact a Slytherin, I sometimes think I was only placed here because my family was placed here. Most Slytherins are self absorbed, power hungry, and hated anyone who wasn't a pure blood. I never believed anything of the sort. And most of all I believed that magic should be shared with anyone regardless of their bloodline.

"Britney Patters thank god you have returned." A voice came from across the table. It was a dear friend of mine Draco Malfoy. Our parents had known each other for as long as I could remember.

"Draco what are u doing here?" I asked confused. He was a year ahead of me and since I was beginning my 7th year it didn't make much sense.

"I'm doing intern work with Professor Snape after hours so I can train to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Wait did you say Snape?"

"Oh you didn't hear?"

"Hear what? I heard he died."

"No just after the battle a student found him near death and revived him with a potion. He spent all summer recovering. The minister asked him to return as the defense teacher."

"I had no idea."

"There he is now," Draco pointed to a man who just sat down next to the new headmistress McGonagall.

The man was wearing his regular black teaching robes. His hair looked like black curtains surrounding his face as he looked down at his hands that were placed on the table in front of him. Then he looked up and I seen his dark ebony eyes.

I got lost in his eyes. I began to daydream. I thought about all that he had been through. Everything he had seen. His life. How troubled it must have been.

"Hello Ms. Patters."

I heard a voice from behind me. It was Snape. I must have gotten so deep in thought I didn't see him get up.

"Professor Snape, hello," I replied.

"I noticed you were daydreaming already. I hope this is a hobby not a habit." he stated in his deep velvet voice.

"Of course Professor."

"Good," he said and simply walked away.

"You know that man scares the hell outta me." Roxy Chandler, a 5th year, whispered from across the table.

He scared me too be not because he was intimidating, but because he was so fascinating. "Me too," I finally replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!

* * *

A/N: Thanks to some awesome advice I got the chapters are going to be set up differently than planned. They are now going to be longer... thanks to anyone that has been reading and I would like it if I had some more reviews I see people reading the story but no reviews I would at least like to know if the story is worth continuing if I don't know then the horrible story will just continue and continue... plus I love con-crit it helps me a lot when I write lol... well any way I just want to say thank you for reading and please please please lets get some reviews... so I just found out there is a line in the middle of one of the sections and I can not figure out how to get it off with out rewriting the rest of the chapter... sorry... also I wrote this on my iPod and copy and pasted so all of the mis-spellings and all the wrong grammar I think I got them but if not I am sorry and I hope you can enjoy the story anyway...anyway I hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 2

The next day, I walked into my last class Defense Against the Dark Arts. As I looked around, my heart begin to flutter it was like I was the first year again. I was almost excited to be there. I took my seat next to Ashley Milner, my best friend.

As the black haired professor begin his lesson, which was basically a rundown of what we would be doing throughout the year, he moved from behind the podium, with grace, still talking. He then stood beside it and leaned to the side with a bit of style. As he looked out at the class I began to look into his black eyes, no not black deep brown but you could only tell if you focused hard enough.

I began to imagine what his eyes have seen all the horror of the Dark Lord, of the death, and all the pain.

Finally, he stopped talking and sat at his desk. I was completely lost. I hadn't heard a word he said, and I wouldn't dare talk while everyone was busy writing! Luckily, my best friend, Ashley was paying attention, she was kind enough to show me the assignment that he verbally assigned. An essay on the first day about dark wizards and where they are today. _Wonderful,_ I thought, _how am I not going to make this all about the man in black now sitting at his desk?_

I began to write: _**There is only one truly dark wizard I can recall and his name is Tom Riddle. **_As soon as I wrote it I crumbled up and sat it to the side. _**There have been a number of dark witches and wizards over the past...**_ once again no good.

I looked up at the man sitting at the front of the room. He was reading something, I couldn't tell what.

He was so mysterious even now, even after everything that had happened. His face was worn. You could tell from the look of him he wasn't sleeping very well yet. _Nightmares,_ I thought, _I still have those too. _

I took a deep sigh and turned back to the blank piece of parchment I had in front of me. _What am I going to write? I wonder why he would give this type of an assignment on the first day? Probably just to see who would have the guts to write about him. He is after all a former dark wizard. I wonder what made him turn. I wonder what in his life could have been that bad? What could have hurt so much that you only have the option joining the dark arts instead of preventing it. Well then again he was working for Dumbledore wasn't he so i guess he wasn't really a bad guy. But what if he was just wanting us all to think that he was a good guy playing a bad guy trying to be a good guy? Wow! That was a mouth full. But wait that would make him a bad guy. This is so not helping me with my paper... What am I going to write about?_

_**His name was feared by all, even those who followed him. His death was a time for celebration. His name Tom Riddle. **_

__Class was dismissed.

I gathered my things and began walking toward the door. Before I could get halfway down the isle way someone grabbed my robes and stopped me. I quickly turned around, it was him.

"Ms. Patters, I thought you said that the daydreaming was just a hobby?"

"It is Sir I was just thinking about what to write the whole time I want to make sure my essay is top notch," I lied. I looked him in the eyes and I could see all the hurt that was still in them even after all the good that was done and after all the wonderful things that he had accomplished, he still held so much pain in his eyes.

A faint noise from behind me took his attention from me for a moment.

"Draco, go into the supply closet and gather some things, the list is on my desk." He then turned back to me.

With the small movement of his head I could see the wounds, that still hadn't healed, from where the snake had latched on to his skin in the effort to kill him. I could see the vision in my head. I can only imagine what really happened. Since he wont talk about it, then maybe no one will ever truly know what happened in the boat house that night.

I couldn't help but to stare at the wounds. When I looked back in his face I could see that he was angry. My face was not worry it was sorrow, almost a pity. I could tell this made him even more angry. I quickly changed my expression to fear, hoping that this would take the heated hate out of his eyes.

He let go of my robes, "leave," his voice was soft and stern at the same time.

"Sir I..." I was at a loss I didn't know what to say. I knew he read my face and saw the sorrow and it angered him. But there was nothing else I could do. I couldn't be happy that this man was in pain.

"I said leave," he repeated.

So I turned and walked out of the room.

Later that night I sat on my bed.  
_Britney, what are you thinking you can't have these feelings _, is all that kept running through my head as I tried to finish my essay.  
Ashley, of course, was already finished with hers. She was the top of our year. She was sitting on her bed starring at me.  
I looked up, "why don't you do something productive?"  
"Because it's funny to see you struggle," she teased. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear.  
I just smiled and went back to my essay.  
"Are you going to tell me, or are you just going to keep me in suspense?" She asked about 10 minutes later.  
"Tell you what?"  
"Where your head was in Defense class today, it was like you were on a whole different planet." "I was just thinking."  
"Well that was apparent."  
"I'm not telling you, you will just think I'm a bloody idiot."  
She gave me a confused look, then giggled.  
"Stop that, I'm not telling you."  
"Come on, Brit you can tell me anything. I'm your best friend." She said getting up from her bed, and sat on mine in front of me.  
I just looked at her and sighed. I knew she wouldn't give up until I actually told her what was on my mind. " Have you ever noticed how much pain Professor Snape holds in his eyes?" There was a moment of silence.  
"Your right," she paused, " I think your a bloody idiot."  
I gave a heavy sigh, " I'm serious Ash. He's a hero and no one else realizes it. No one sees him for what he really is, or what he has done. They all see him as Professor Snape the hard ass. Has anyone ever thought that maybe he just needs to hear 'it's ok. I don't see you like that. You don't have to pretend anymore.'" I couldn't believe I said all that with ease. I really didn't even hear it that smooth in my head.  
She just sat there. Her jaw dropped, " Britney I'm saying this as your best friend... He's our teacher, you're his student..."  
I cut her off, " Merlin Ashley, it's not like I love the man or anything. I just think he needs someone to tell him that what he has done is ok and that he_** IS**_ a hero."  
"Blimey it was in the paper, everyone knows what he has done. Everyone knows that he saved us all, and he was on our side the whole time. Potter made sure he got his credit."  
"6 years you have known Professor Snape, and you really think that just because the Prophet says that he saved us and that he is a hero, he thinks he's a hero? OR that he feels like someone is thankful for what he has sacrificed to keep us all alive?"  
"Well why don't you tell him?"  
"I just might." I closed my notebook with my, finally finished, essay inside. I sat it on the nightstand between our beds. Then I turned back to my best friend. "Ashley all I'm saying is he has an amazing story. He had a horrible life. He sacrificed happiness to keep us all alive. I just think the man should get a little credit."  
"Ok fine but I'm sure that you're the only one who feels this passionate about the subject so you should be the one to tell him," she paused, "maybe then he will over look the horrible essay you plan to turn in tomorrow."  
I couldn't help but to laugh, "do you have any idea how hard it is to write an essay about death eaters and not mention his name? Ashley, he has been on my mind since I seen him walk into the Great Hall. When Draco told me he was alive I didn't know what to think it was like a huge bolder was lifted off my chest. And then he assigned this essay on the first day and I couldn't write it about him that would just make him angry at me and I couldn't handle that I think he is mad at me already anyways. He stopped me when I went to leave class, he said that he noticed I was daydreaming earlier and he seemed upset that I noticed his neck." "What about it? Is there scars or something?" "Yea the wounds haven't healed yet, and he must have felt embarrassed that I seen them." "What did he say?" "Nothing he told me to leave. That was it just leave, so I did as I was told and left," I looked down at my hands, and then looked at her. "It will be ok though, I think that once he realizes that I don't feel sorry for him, and I only feel grateful for all that he has done, he wont feel like he has to hide his scars or wounds anymore but he will be able to wear them with pride." She snickered, and looked at her watch, "well honey its about my bed time." She stood up off my bed and went to her own. " Britney," she said climbing under the covers and lying down. " Just promise me one thing."  
"What's that Ash?" I replied doing the same.  
"Don't fall in love with our teacher. I don't think I could handle you getting better grades than me." I laughed. " Shut up and go to sleep." I was happy there was a joke at the end of that statement, because I couldn't make that promise honestly.  
"Lumos." I said with a flick of my wand and the lights went out.  
I rolled over and closed my eyes. I had to try and get some sleep. I had to get the man in black out of my head. Finally, lying there in the dark, I drifted off to sleep.

My eyes shot open. It was dark. I was in a bedroom that I didn't recognize. I was laying in bed covered up with a Slytherin green comforter. As I uncovered myself, I felt a breeze. I was dressed in a black see through lace spaghetti strap night gown.  
I stood up and the hard wood floor was cold beneath my feet. The air was chilled. The next thing I knew goose bumps raced down my arms.  
I walked to the door and opened it. As I went to walk out into the hallway the floor made a _creeekkk_ noise.  
The hallway, although still hardwood flooring, had a runner carpet laid. The walls were covered in picture frames. As I looked at them they were covered in a thick layer of dust and I couldn't recognize any of the people that I could make out.  
I walked on. A couple meters from the door the hallway curved into another stretch. I stopped and looked down the new hallway.  
Directly at the end there was a door. It was cracked just enough to see the light from a fire place flicker.  
Seeing the only light I had seen since I woke up, I decided to walk forward.  
As I stood behind the wooden thresh hold, I opened the door a little more. I seen a tall wizard dressed in all black robes standing in front of a man that was kneeling on the floor. The standing man had his wand pointed at the other man. The tall wizard had his back to me and his hood up all I seen was his pale fingers on his wand. The kneeling man had his head down, all I could see was his pitch black hair hanging toward the floor.  
As he sat on his knees he has his hands behind his back. I couldn't tell if they were bound or not.  
The standing man began to talk, but all I could hear were faint whispers. There was still nothing to disclose either mans identity. But whatever he said was making the other man upset.  
The black haired man began to weep. My heart began to hurt. I wasn't sure if I knew either man but for some reason this black haired mans tears made me want to cry also.  
The tall man looked as if he was taunting the sad man. Then he took a step back. "CRUCIO!" A red light shot out of his wand and the other man began to scream in pain.  
He fell over.  
I gasped. The quickly fell to my knees and covered my mouth. Tears rapidly fell from my eyes.  
It was Snape. He was the dark haired man.  
Just then my eyes opened, and I quickly sat up. There were tears still running down my face, and my pillow was wet.  
It was all just a dream the whole thing. I looked around. It was now morning. I was back in my room at Hogwarts.


End file.
